As a mounting structure for this kind of door grip, the mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-312351 has been well-known. This door grip is composed of a grip base mounted to a inner panel and a grip cover for covering the surface of the grip base. On the other hand, provided in the interior base material is a hole penetrating therethrough. In the grip base, a pair of mounting bosses that extends toward the inner panel side from the surface side of the interior base material as penetrating through said hole is provided. Screw-fixing both mounting bosses from the inner side of a compartment to the inner panel allows the grip base to be fixed to the inner panel at two points.
However, regarding the above door grip, the grip base is fixed to the inner panel merely at two points, thereby causing a trouble as below. For example, such as that the door grip is twisted regarding an axis line passing through both mounting bosses as a reference, a clearance appears between the door grip and the hole in the interior base material, or an abnormal noise generates when the door grip and the interior base material rub each other. In response to the above, preventing the generation of such a clearance and an abnormal noise by directly fixing the door grip to the interior base material can be conceived. However, the interior base material may deform by flexure due to the weak strength of the interior base material when stress in the tensional direction acts on the door grip.
An object of the present invention is to hold a door grip in a normal posture in a configuration in which the door grip is mounted to an interior base material.